the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
School for Good
The School for Good is the good half of the School for Good and Evil. It is also known as The School for Good Enlightenment and Enchantment. Its students are commonly referred to as Evers. Architecture The school has four towers, and they are: Purity, Honor, Charity and Valor'. '''The school was designed crystal white for its outer appearance, although in most covers they reflect a soft pink color. Interior '''PURITY TOWER - ' HONOR TOWER - 'The staircase of the Honor tower is made of blue glass, with etchings of knights and kings. Inside the tower is where students reside for their entire school semester (dorm rooms). '''CHARITY TOWER -' 'VALOR TOWER - '''The staircase of the Valor tower is made of blue glass, with etchings of hunters and archers. Exterior The School for Good is a large building surrounded by a lake and a gate placed in front of the school entrance (also known as the Good Shore). The School for Evil and the School for Good is connected by the Halfway Bridge. Dean Sophie's Quarters (formerly known as the School Master's tower) is positioned between both school buildings. Campus Situated behind the school's main building is the Clearing and Blue Forest connected by the Tunnel of Trees. Beyond the Blue Forest is the Endless Woods. Known Students Graduates/Alumni * '''Gretel of Ginnymill '(featured in Circus of Talents: Winners Hall of Fame) - Being in the fairy tale Hansel & Gretel, she is supposedly in the Leader track. * 'Jack of Woods Beyond '(featured in Circus of Talents: Winners Hall of Fame & Illustrious Alumni) - a Leader, he is the main character of Jack and the Beanstalk. * 'Briar Rose of Maidenvale '(featured in Circus of Talents: Winners Hall of Fame & Illustrious Alumni) - famous Leader starring in Sleeping Beauty. * 'Lancelot '(featured in Ball Scandal article) - King Arthur's Helper in the fairy tale The Sword in the Stone (Arthurian Legend). * [[Arthur|'''Arthur]]' Pendragon of Camelot '(featured in Ball Scandal article) - the main character and also Leader in the fairy tale The Sword in the Stone (Arthurian Legend), also known as Tedros's father. * Guinevere the Princess of Wales '(featured in Ball Scandal article) - most likely a Leader or Helper in the fairy tale The Sword in the Stone (Arthurian Legend). * '''Anya of Woods Beyond '(featured in Evers Snow Ball: Girls Hall of Fame & Obituaries) - also known and featured in The Little Mermaid, Anya is in the Leader track. * 'Boggle and Bobee of Pumpkin Point '(featured in Evers Snow Ball: Boys Hall of Fame) - known as Tweedledee and Tweedledum, both are in the Leader track (or one in Helper). * 'Kaveen of Shazabah '(featured in Ever Snow Ball: Boys Hall of Fame) - the Leader of Prince of Shazabah. * 'Rita of Nettle Forest '(featured in Illustrious Alumni) - better known as Red Riding Hood, she is a Leader starring in the fairy tale sharing her alias, Red Riding Hood. * 'Pinocchio of Hamelin '(featured in Illustrious Alumni) - a Leader featuring in a fairy tale that shares the same name as himself, Pinocchio. * [[Merlin|'''Merlin]]' of Ginnymill '(featured in Illustrious Alumni) - King Arthur's Helper, therefore appearing in Sword in the Stone. * Topaz of Walleye Spring '(a.k.a Tinkerbell, featured in Illustrious Alumni) - featured in Peter Pan and also a Helper. * '''Osiris of Runyon Mills '(a.k.a "Baby Bear", featured in Illustrious Alumni) - mogrified into a Bear, more commonly known as Baby Bear in Goldilocks and the Three Bears. * 'Kianna of Pumpkin Point '(a.k.a Aladdin's "Magic Carpet", featured in Illustrious Alumni) - a mogrif Alumni, becomes Aladdin's magic carpet in Aladdin. * 'Letita of Maidenvale '(a.k.a Snow White, Obituaries) - a famous Leader known to be in the fairy tale Snow White. * 'Albrecht of Albion Way, Bernhard of Bora Coric, Conrad of Carvasso Canyon, Dietrich of Dillavore, Emmerich of Eternal Springs, Franz of Frostplains & Gottfried of Gillikin '(Snow White's Dwarfs 1-7) - Helpers (or mogrifs) that assisted Letita in the fairy tale Snow White. * 'Rapunzel of Roch Briar '(Obituaries) - another famous Leader that starred in Rapunzel. * 'Townsend of the Bogland '(a.k.a Rapunzel's Prince, Obituaries) - a Leader/Helper featuring in Rapunzel. * 'Ella of Maidenvale '(Obituaries) - a Leader starring in the fairy tale Cinderella and later appears in the Tale of Sophie & Agatha. * 'Keir of Netherwood '(Tom Thumb, Obituaries) - a Leader (or mogrif) that appears in the History of Tom Thumb (and, in some cases, the Arthurian Legend/Sword in the Stone). * 'William of Bremen/Jr./III '(Obituaries) - mogrifs better known as Billy Goat Gruff 1, 2, 3 respectively. * 'Cattrick of Carabas '(Obituaries) - a mogrif commonly known as Puss in Boots. * [[Tristan|'''Tristan]]' of Avalon Towers & Nicholas of Ginnymill '(Obituaries) - students that died during their time as students. Current Students Supplies The School provides uniforms, books and schedules upon student arrival. Since the school aimed for gender equality, all supply items listed in the School for Good and Evil Handbook applies to both Everboys & Evergirls. Required * Trunk with student's intials * A Flowerground Pass * Writing Set (crisp parchment, peacock-feather quills, quill sharpener & ink) Strongly Recommended Mostly skincare and beauty-related items. *Briar Rose sleep mask * 2 pillows with dewdrop embroidery * Silken-moss bedspread * 10 pairs of alpaca knee-high socks * Enchanted moleskin yoga mat * A self-affirming magic mirror Optional Most of the following items are listed to counter the Never students' pranks. * Pack of Hinderpollen pills (for those allergic to plants) * A pair of whisper-slippers (late-night toilet trips) * Flutterflea-resistant mattress cover * A set of impenetrable lambswool curtains * A personalized wooden decoy (life-sized) * Bottle of skunk-scent neutralizing tonic * A pair of clippers with cobra-tooth blades Dress Code Pre-School Master Era Evergirls:- '''The dress is an apple-blossom brocade richly decorated with pearl embellishments. Evergirls are also required to wear enchanted dancing slippers that could increase speed in case of any attacks. The outfit is accessorized with yellow Pegasus-feather headdress and fan to complete the look. '''Everboys:- '''Dinner jacket coat with slender-fit amethyst breeches. The cravat and stockings are made of hand-stitched whisper silk. Accompanying this outfit is an Altazarra Unicorn wig and sword to be used for school portraits or enemy invasion. School Master Era '''Evergirls:- '''Tea-length pink chiffon dress in raspberry souffle and blush-satin Mary Janes. The concept design features a pink flower as an extra accessory accompanied by rose diamonds with fairy-dust polish. '''Everboys:- '''Cornflower blue coat with antique Rumplestiltskin gold straw embroidery, slender-fit breeches starched linen and manure-resistant riding boots. Sophie Era '''Evergirls:- '''Camellia pink taffeta and marble-heeled slippers with rose quartz detail (flat version available). The design itself is inspired by one of many Sophie's dresses. '''Everboys:- '''Royal blue velvet dress with military-style gold epaulets, dragonfly-wing shimmered breeches and obsidian leather boots with indestructible palladium buckles Teachers & Faculty '''Female teachers of Good are required to wear a high-necked gown in a vibrant color. In order to allow them to express their individual personalities, they are encouraged to add appropriate flair to their uniforms. Suggested accessories include: crystals, beetle wings, baby's breath, freshwater pearls, unicorn braids, or tasteful chain mail. the male teachers are required to wear brightly colored suits with slim ties. (Shades of blue are highly discouraged in order to avoid looking like one of the students.) Shoes and belt buckles should be shined regularly, all clothing laundered weekly, and beards kept neatly trimmed and free of debris. Courses Year One # Beautification - Professor Emma Anemone (Evergirls Only) # Princess Etiquette '- Pollux (Evergirls Only) # '''Swordplay and Weapons Training '- Professor Rumi Espada (*Now For Boys and Girls) # 'Animal Communication '- Princess Uma (*Now For Boys and Girls) # 'Chivalry and Grooming '- Professor Aleksander Lukas (Boys Only) # 'Physical Education P.E. '- Albemarle the Woodpecker (Boys Only) # 'History of Heroes '- Professor Hort of Bloodbrook (mixed; replaced to the recent graduate Never student because no one wanted to volunteer replacing Professor Sader) # 'Good Deeds '- Dean Clarissa Dovey (mixed) # 'Surviving Fairy Tales '- Yuba the Gnome, with various Forest Group Leaders (mixed with Nevers) '''Books #''The Privilege of Beauty '' #''Winning Your Prince '' #''The Recipe Book for Good Looks'' #''Princess with a Purpose'' #''Animal Speech 1: Barks, Neighs, & Chirps'' Year Two Previous Year (with Dean Evelyn Sader) Note that the following subjects apply to girls only. #'Debeautification '- Professor Anemone & Pollux #'Princeless Power '- Professor Clarissa Dovey #'Defense Against Boys '- Lady Lesso #'History of Heroins' - Profesor Evelyn Sader #'Female Talents '- Professor Sheeks #'Surviving Fairy Tales '- Helga the Gnome, with various Forest Group Leaders (mixed) Currently All following subjects listed are not specific to only one gender. # Advanced Beautification and Grooming '- Professor Emma Anemone # '''Governance and Kingdom Training '- Professor Aleksander Lukas # 'History of Fairy Tales '- Professor Hort of Bloodbrook # 'Advanced Animal Linguistics '- Princess Uma # 'Good Deeds: Field Training '- Dean Clarissa Dovey # '''Ever Choir and Orchestra - Pollux # Surviving Fairy Tales '''- Various Forest Group Leaders (mixed with Nevers) '''Year Three All following subjects listed are not specific to only one gender. # Beautification/Grooming: Express for Success - Professor Emma Anemone # Beautification/Grooming: Advanced Strength Training '''- Professor Aleksander Lukas # '''Beautification/Grooming: Radiance Retreat - Professor Anemone and Professor Lukas # Dance Workshop: Waltz and Rondel - Pollux # Dance Workshop: Interpretive Movement '''- Pollux # '''Animal Communication: Study Abroad - Princess Uma # Animal Communication: Mogrif Grooming and Training '''- Princess Uma # '''Good Deeds: Sidekick Training - Prof. Dean Clarissa Dovey # Good Deeds: Lead the Way - Prof. Dean Clarissa Dovey # History Seminar: History of War '- Professor Hort of Bloodbrook # '''Surviving Fairy Tales '- Various Forest Group Leaders (mixed with Nevers) '''Year Four (quests) # Journeying to Drupathi and rescuing the imprisoned Princess of Maidenvale # Performing a civil audit of the accounts of Camelot after reports of corruption amongst the advisory council # Writing and Publishing a comprehensive biography of the Sader family (Good and Evil students with a focus on history) # Opening a trade outpost in Merlin's newly discovered kingdoms beyond the Shazabah desert School Teachers & Faculty Dean Clarissa Dovey '(Good Deeds) Favorite hobby: "I am quite the chess player. Lady Lesso and I had an ongoing rivalry, which I led 133 games to 22. I hear Dean Sophie is eager to take Leonora's place in our matches. Does she even know how to play?" 'Princess Uma '(Animal Communication) Favorite animal: "I used to have the sweetest little white bunny named Roscoe, who slept in my bed. But then he got bitten by a vampire bat." 'Rumi Espada '(Swordplay and Weapons Training) Best student: "Lancelot had peerless skill and an innate sense of chivalry. He beat Arthur so badly once in a duel that he purposely lost the rematch in order to repair their friendship." 'Aleksander Lukas '(Chivalry and Grooming) Tip on Grooming: "If your breeches are sagging so low that we can see your underpants, your future looks very dim." 'Yuba the Gnome '(Surviving Fairy Tales) Food Tip: "If you run out of meerworms while traveling in the Woods, toasted crickets make a suitable (and often tastier) meal. 'Emma Anemone '(Beautification) Biggest Regret: "Missing the Snow Ball when I was a student because no boy asked me. Ever since then, I've committed myself to empowering the female sex whether or not a girl chooses to have a male companion." 'Pollux '(Princess Etiquette) Extracurricular activity: Founder and Adviser of the Never-Ever Anti-Bullying Alliance (ENABA), dedicated to extinguishing the mistreatment o those with unique characteristics, specifically canines who do not exemplify traditional norms of masculinity. 'Hort of Bloodbrook '(History of Heroes) Advice for Evers: Make friends with the weirdos. There's usually more of them than popular kids, which means you'll actually be the popular one." 'Albemarle the Woodpecker '(Groom Room Attendant) Pet Peeve: "Boys and girls who flirt with each other in the hot tubs. Such as cliche." [[Nymphs|'Nymphs]]' '(Hoverus Protectus) * Trained as security guards for the School for Good. * Neon hair in various colors depending on strength and rankings within their colonies * Extremely organized * Power to levitate without wings * Generally seven feet in height by the age of five * Clarissa Dovey calls them too tall [[Fairies|'Fairies']] (Glitterus Obedious) * Responsible for patrol and discipline at the School for Good * Unmatched strength (can lift the weight of an adult man) * Predisposed to sugar addiction * Bite when provoked * Spit sticky, glittery gold nets to ensnare prey (e.g., wayward students) * Ongoing rivalry with the nymphs School Rules Applied to both Evers and Nevers: * Students must remain in their assigned schools at all times. * Students will not kill their fellow students. * Students are forbidden to go into the Endless Woods after dark. * Students (as well as the teachers and ''Deans) are forbidden from interfering the Storian. * Be aware that Gargoyles are ''not ''decorations; they have orders to kill. * Readers and Descendants are equally valuable to the school community. * Students are unable to cast spells on school grounds until their fingerglows have been unlocked. * Students with three consecutive last-place ranks in class challenges will be 'failed.' * Students should not attempt to manipulate or conceal the swan crests on their uniforms... ** ...or the swan may be permanently tattooed into your skin. * Students are expected to be in their rooms for curfew at 10:15 p.m. sharp. * Students are forbidden from attempting to cross the barrier on Halfway Bridge. * Once students have been tracked into Leaders, Henchmen, and Mogrifs (animals and plants), these decisions are 'final.' * Hunting of animals in the Blue Forest is strictly forbidden. * A princess and a witch ''can ''be friends, but students should endeavor to form alliances within their own schools. * All extracurricular clubs must be preapproved by 'both 'Deans. Evers Only: * Evers may not turn Princess Uma's animal friends back into people. * Evers are forbidden from consuming candied walls and furniture in Hansel's Haven. * Love spells are never allowed, even after fingerglows are unlocked. * Be respectful of the fairy guards that patrol the school. * Evers must wear their uniforms, unless specified otherwise. * Evers must respect nature. * Evers must always reach out when another student is in need... ** ...and not just to those princes and princesses from whom you are hoping to get a Ball invitation. School for Good Groom Room Fitness * Norse Hammer Gymnasium * Mud-Wrestling Pit * Salt Water Lap Pool * Stationary Gondolas for rowing practice * Twelve Dancing Princesses Rhumba Classes * Yuba's Morning Yoga Spa * Midas Gold Sweat Lodge * Peasant-themed Tanning Room * Turkish Baths * Little Match Girl (or Boy!) Sauna * The Little Mermaid Lagoon (with waterfall shower) * Tinkerbell's Fairy Dust Exfoliating Facial * Golden Goose Skin-Brightening Facial * Jack's Beanstalk Full-Body Wrap * Maid Marian's Signature Sherwood Forest Aromatic Body Therapy Hair and Makeup * Red Rose Makeup Stations * Cinderella's Pedicure Corner * Rapunzel's Salon ** Stocked with Goldilocks Hair Dye * The Three Little Pigs Blow-Dry Parlor Wardrobe Consultation and Formalwear Rental * The Clever Little Tailor's Costume Shop * The Little Red Riding Hod Costume Collection * Glass Slipper Shoe Rental ** All the above are fully equipped with three-way looking glasses. Historical Artifacts Gallery of Good '''Animal Fluency Exam (A+) - '''belonged to Letita of Maidenvale, a.k.a Snow White (possible Leader) '''Holden of Rainbow Gale '- Holden of Rainbow Gale, a.k.a Jack's Beanstalk (Mogrif) Whale-tooth Necklace '- belonging to Pinocchio of Hamelin (Leader) '''A Clump '- belonging to Agatha of Woods Beyond (Leader) 'Personal Diary '- belonged to Valeria of Pasha Dunes, a.k.a the Little Match Girl (deceased, possible Leader) 'Banner Celebrating Annabel of Woods Beyond '- a.k.a Beauty (deceased, possible Leader), made after she won the Circus of Talents 'First-year Bathrobe '- belonging to Rita of Nettle Forest, a.k.a Red Riding Hood (Leader) 'Heinrich of Netherwood '- Heinrich of Netherwood, a.k.a Cinderella's Pumpkin Carriage (mogrif) The Exhibition of Evil '''Enchanted Mirror - belonging to'' Leandra of Frostplaints, a.k.a.the Frost Queen (possible Leader) '''Contescu of Pifflepaff Hills, Parikhar of Tombstone Brudge, Vlad of Cobblepond '- a.k.a the three Henchmen of the Wicked Queen of Foxwood (mogrifs) Conklejohn of Necro Ridge - a.k.a the Scorpion from The Scorpion and the Frog (mogrif) Essay on "Morality of Murder" - by Griselda of Ravenbow, a.k.a the Wicked Witch of the West Slippers '''- belonging to Angus of Woods Beyond, a.k.a Jack's Giant '''First-year arrival outfit - belonging to Sophie of Woods Beyond Vera of Woods Beyond - a.k.a. the vine of thorns that blinded Rapunzel's Prince Handmade pure gold trunk - belonging to Rumpelstiltskin of Bloodbrook (Warning: Do not try to lift!) School Statistics The School for Good- Statistics supplied by Dean Clarissa Dovey * In the past five hundred years, 99% of the Snowbell Peace Prize winners have been graduates of the School for Good... * ...and ''98% ''of Woods-wide Beauty Pageant winners (in the Human, Animal, and Plant categories) have been graduates for the School for Good (it would be 100%, but the White Witch was quite fetching in her day). * ''91% ''of School for Good graduates have made selfless sacrifices that spared the lives of others. * ''82% ''of School for Good graduates from the Leader track have gone on to replace a tyrannical ruler, thus bringing joy and socioeconomic equality to their respective kingdoms. * In addition, former Evers have... ** rescued over 10,000 damsels in distress... ** befriended nearly 20,000 animals... ** sung over 100,000 sweet, lilting melodies... ** woven 50,000 fresh daisy chains... ** danced at 40,000 balls... ** won 25,000 sword fights... ** defeated 10,000 evil curses and spells... ** smothered 800 rapidly spreading fires... ** and saved 4,500 villages from pillaging. Programs Study Abroad Leadership Training in Camelot (hosted by Agatha of Camelot (maiden name: Agatha of Gavaldon) and Tedros of Camelot) Feminism Intensive in Maidenvale (hosted by Briar Rose of Maidenvale and Jack of Woods Beyond) The History of Youth Culture in Neverland (hosted by Peter Pan) Scouting the Endless Woods '''(hosted by The Gillikin Fairies) Internships '''Altazarra Unicorn Farm Number of Intern(s): '''2 students '''Responsibilities: '''brushing the unicorns, braiding the unicorn's hair, singing to the unicorns, bathing the unicorns in honeycream, reading poetry to the unicorns, maintaining the unicorns' self-esteem, making the unicorns' beds, cleaning the unicorns lap-pool, and blending fresh-fruit smoothies for the unicorns. '''Item(s) to send: '''Charcoal drawing and an essay. '''The White Rabbit's Clock-Making Factory Number of Intern(s): '''1 student '''Responsibilities: '''keeping the interfactory clocks synced, calling lunch hours and teatimes, and making sure the CEO (The White Rabbit) is never late for anything. '''Item(s) to send: Completed form and a handmade time-telling device. Geppetto's Workshop Number of Intern(s): More than one interns (1+) Responsibilities: Assist designers sketching and laying out the wooden pieces. Item(s) to send: '''None; must come to the workshop for an in-person interview and demonstrate the ability to tell the differences between puppets and people. '''Cinderella's Mice Designs, Ltd. '''Number of Intern(s): '''1 student '''Responsibilities: '''Helping the founders keep up with their correspondence, recruiting models from around the Woods, and assist the coordinators to stage the company's fashion show every season. '''Item(s) to send: '''None Trivia References Category:Schools Category:School for Good